Set and Hermes
I AM AN EVIL MURDERER PERSON 'Meep.' Set is a Gold Tarr with silver instead of gold, inverted colors, and has an echo flower named Hermes on her head. Hermes is a red flower that can only use bits of what he last heard to talk or make any sound. Appearance Set is a silver colored gold tarr the size of a normal slime with yellow and black in her mouth instead of a purple and white mouth. Hermes is a red flower with 5 and 1/2 petals. The 1/2 petal is slightly purplish. Personality Set is actually like a normal intelligent slime, occasionally eating a slime or two when hungry. Set also has some very cat like qualities. Hermes is quite helpful, occasionally rendering others a slight boost, but is very scared when separated from Set. Backstory Not much. Set was a normal tabby slime with a normal rose on her head. She liked to imagine that the rose was a male flower who could talk. She showed some special qualities that attracted a scientist. After much work, the scientist captured her. The scientist worked hard, day and night, and eventually made her able to talk. The scientist named her Set and grew very fond of her. One day, on the 10th year anniversary of the day she was able to talk, the scientist decided to grant her a wish. She immediately said that she would like the flower to be able to talk and have powers. The scientist smiled and pulled out a syringe and injected a strange liquid. The rest of the flower turned red, and then started speaking, but only with the sounds that it last heard. The flower slowly gained consciousness, day by day, then was finally capable of using his powers. He decided to call himself Hermes and became better friends then Set imagined them being. Then, one day, the scientist made a mistake. The scientist let them outside, but unknowingly, a Gold Tarr and a Killer Slime were outside, eating all the slimes. Set got cornered by them, and tried to fight back with Hermes helping her, but failed, The Gold Tarr and Killer Slime ate them both at the same time. Later, Set woke up, but didn’t have a tail or ears. Hermes was silent, noticing their odd appearance, then realizing what had happened. A whole new set of adventures started rolling in. Relations All Non-Important Slimes Food All Important Slimes Food as friends; Imagine it like she's a human meeting Toast, Squidy's character. All Humans Dangerous food or friends All Animals Possible foody friends? All Robots Wot the Tess Possible friends or enemies. Castellor Crush Mweheheh Current Info Roleplays They Are Or Were In: A certain type of bread Number Of Deaths: A certain type of bread Number Of Kills: A certain... 20... Diet Slimes, Ranchers, occasionally a couch, All Food Items Favourite Stony Hens, for some reason. Powers Powah! Exaggerated Speed and Jump Height Set can go 500 MPM and jump around 2000 meters. Toxic Fumes Hermes can eject a toxic fume that will kill ''EVERYBODY ''that breathes it in after 30 seconds, if not cured. A way to get around this is to continuously breath the fumes, which will keep resetting the time. Life Force Link Hermes is capable of linking his life force to one being at a time, and that being will almost always be Set. Therefore, as long as Hermes is alive, Set is, or if Set is alive, Hermes is. Boost A boost that Hermes can give that increases damage, speed, reaction time, and all that. Incredible Damage Obviously. Time Change Set can change the time, but can only go forward, and cannot skip to the next day. Trivia * * -insert random meow- * Wins all long jump contests. * "Set has a crush on Castellor." ** Squidy get over here *** I mean it **** Now ***** Or Set will eat all the Derpy Puffz * Illegal trivia comments here... ** Example: LE DERP Gallery Nyoo hoo hoo.... Category:Tarr Category:Male Category:Female Category:Character